Rip Line
} |info = *Valkyr fires a grappling hook that covers a range of 25 / 40 / 60 / 75 meters. If the hook hits terrain, Valkyr will be pulled towards the hook's location. If an ally or enemy is hooked, they will be pulled towards Valkyr's location. Enemies will be dealt 300 / 400 / 500 / 600 damage. **Damage is affected by Ability Strength. **Affected enemies are ragdolled as they're pulled towards Valkyr. **Cast range is affected by Ability Range. **Pull strength is affected by the distance Rip Line is cast, as well as the verticality of the angle. ***The more vertical the pull of Rip Line is, the stronger it will be, making it far more effective at vertical traversal than horizontal traversal. **Rip Line can pull Valkyr across chasms and long gaps; however, Valkyr is not pulled the full distance to the hook's location. *If Rip Line is successfully cast within a window of 1''' second after the previous cast, its damage will be multiplied by '''200%, and its energy cost will be reduced by 50%. Any successful cast thereafter will multiply Rip Line's damage by 400% and reduce its energy cost by 75%. **Energy cost reduction is applied to Rip Line's modified activation cost. As an example, with a maxed the next successful cast will consume 0.7 0.5|mt=y}} energy, and any successful cast thereafter will consume 0.7 0.25|mt=y}} energy. **Combo window is affected by Ability Duration and cannot fall below 0.5 seconds under any circumstances. **The duration of the combo window and the respective damage multiplier for the next successful cast are displayed underneath the HUD's targeting reticle. **If no casts are performed within the combo window, the damage and energy cost will reset. * Rip Line's pull does not affect bosses with the exception of the Zanuka Hunter, Ambulas, and The Grustrag Three. *Despite having a noticeable visual and audio effect, Rip Line is silent. *Rip Line is a one-handed ability when cast onto terrain and can be used while performing various maneuvers and actions without interruption. When used upon allies, both Valkyr and the ally will also treat this action as a one-handed ability. However, casting on enemies (while grounded) will cause interruption. *Will not disrupt Shade's or a Huras Kubrow's . *Rip Line has a slight delay between activation and pulling either an enemy or Valkyr, as the grappling hook has a minute travel time. *Has a cast delay of about ~'0.9' seconds between uses. *Rip Line when used targeting Nullifiers will pass through the shield attaching to the surface in the area of your aim. When passing through the shield, your momentum is not affected nor the casting of the ability itself. |augment = |tips = *This is another alternative ability for players to take advantage of heights quickly, similarly to or , pulling Valkyr to elevated areas which are not accessible with traditional movement. *While being pulled, Valkyr can perform a divekick by crouching (default ). If Valkyr is too close to the ground, crouching will cause her to slide instead. *Using Rip Line on allies may be used tactically, either to save them from a group of enemies or to pull them to a higher vantage point. (Discretion is advised when participating in such behavior, as it may be intended and/or received as an attempt at griefing.) *As Rip Line is silent, it can be used as a mean of disposing enemies without alerting nearby units during stealth playthroughs. *Rip Line will consistently mutilate enemies killed by the hook, as with heavily Slash-focused weapons. The pieces of their dismembered corpse will also be flung in Valkyr's general direction. **Can be very helpful when used in tandem with a Desecrating , as each corpse will yield its own loot. **Can potentially impede stealth play, as enemies may become alerted at the sight of either corpse. Targeting selectively and thinking ahead should help avoid such situations. *Pulled enemies that were not killed immediately are laid prone, setting them up for Ground Finishers. *It is possible to Rip Line onto a rocket fired from an . *Very effective during Capture missions as it can bring the target near Valkyr or her teammates. *Actively moving forward (default ) before and while being pulled will increase your overall travel distance. Movement speed bonuses such as 's or 's may increase this further. [Further testing required] **Sprinting and make no noticeable impact on speed or distance, however. *Very effective in PvP, as it allows the user to either quickly travel around an arena or pull and knock-down the opponent, rendering them an easy target. *Will trigger the robotic mod . |max = |bugs = *Very rarely, attempting to pull an enemy with Rip Line will neither damage nor pull the them. Additionally, the line itself will remain tethered between Valkyr and the enemy until it is killed. (See picture) *When used on a sloped part of ground, occasionally Rip Line will slowly pull Valkyr forwards then launch her upwards into the air. *Continuous use of Rip Line in a short period of time may cause Valkyr to be pulled out of the map on Grineer Asteroid tilesets. *Casting Rip Line while going up Corpus Gas City elevators causes her to fall through them, leaving her trapped within the shaft. *Despite Rip Line being fully silent, killing unalerted enemies will not trigger Stealth Kill Affinity and cancels the stealth kill counter. }} See Also * de:Reißleine es:Cuerda mortal ru:Разрывающий шнур Category:Valkyr Category:Update 11 Category:Warframe Abilities Category:One-Handed Abilities